A Harry Potter/Neopets Crossover-Read Summary
by CharNorse and Psycho Lizard
Summary: Part One- Die, Chias, DIE!


Draco Malfoy walked along the dark road, board and depressed. He had been   
thrown into this other world, not by choice but by insane fanfic authors. A   
low hiss filled the air, and he came apon a tree. The Brain Tree. He walked   
by it, and soon ran into a painfully cute animal that was about a foot tall,   
orange, and carried a little gun. 

"Hello. I am Scary, the Chia. I would like to welcome you to Neopia, and lead   
you to an in you could stay at." the thing said, shooting the gun into the   
air. 

"Mudblood Chia! FREAK!" He said, and ran off toward a sign that said "Main   
Neopia" 

As he entered, the first thing he saw was a pool. A small pool about 15 feet,   
but a pool all the same. He was hot and walked into it. It was then that he   
saw the sign. 

"Rainbow pool? Ew, now I'm gonna be.." he looked down at himself, and saw he   
was painted. 

This was freaky. Not only was he in a world where annoyingly cute little   
animals ruled, but he was now an appalling shade of purple. And the Chia was   
back. "You thought you could lose me? HA!!! I laugh at your stupidity!" 

Draco was severely pissed. "Look you little annoying thing! STOP FOLLOWING ME   
AROUND!!!" 

Scary the Chia was now laughing evilly into the air and shooting his gun off   
in random directions. Off in the distance, Draco saw this pack of wolf-like   
creatures running towards him. The one leading them all was a bright red   
color. He snatched up Scary, and then ran off screaming, "I GOT HIM!! I GOT   
HIM!!!" to the others. 

Draco was pleased, and wondered what those creatures were. He went over to an   
information desk that had just appered out of nowhere and asked. The guy   
behind the info desk could only give him a book of neopets, and because he   
had no money Draco just stole it and ran away. 

"A Lupe." He said to himself. The Lupe's name was LittlePyroTwo, and was the   
leader of a large group of Lupes. He was learned how to eat chias long ago.   
He continued, and soon came upon a giant store. 

"Food store. What an interesting name!" He saw a huge crowd of people rushing   
in and out of it with bags of what looked like green apples. He stole one and   
tried to sell it to some guy for 1,000 np, and it worked. He felt very proud   
of himself and stuffed the money into his pocket. 

He continued down the path, and saw a sign. 

It said:   
Spooky Woods- East   
Happy Valley- North   
Mystery Island- Southeast   
Virtupets Space- Station Up   
Maraqua- Northeast 

He desided to go to Spooky Woods. He thought about going to Happy Valley, but   
it sounded like there might be more Chias. He shuddered at the thought. 

As he walked down the road, a little green dragon like creature fluttered   
down in front of him. "I wouldn't go there if I were you," he said. 

Draco sneered at the thing. "And why not?" 

"Because," he said. "There's this thing called the Esaphagor, and if you   
don't appease it with food it'll eat you. He ate a Kougra, a Cybunny, an   
Aisha, and four Chias. Good riddance about the Chias though." 

Draco had no idea what he was talking about. None of this made any sense to   
him. He ignored the creature and pushed his way past it, heading for the   
Spooky Woods once more. 

He came across another Chia, though, and kicked it, then ran in the other   
direction, thining it may use it's gun. He pulled out his wand, just in case. 

As he went up to the sign again, he saw "Maraqua" and thought that could be   
interesting, and headed that way. 

He came to a giant sea, with the tops of buildings sticking out. A submarine   
came up and a voice boomed, "passage to Maraqua, 100 neopoints" 

"Um, I can get there on my own, mudblood. Go away, leave me alone. The guy   
left him alone and he magiced himself to Maraqua. 

"Yum, yum! Koi food! 200 neopoints!" A street vendor called, and Draco   
realized he was under water, and under a spell that made him not realize that   
for a while, he must have put it on himself. He went up to the vendor. 

"Koi food? What the hell is that?" 

The Vendor smiled at Draco. "Certainly you must know what Koi is!" Draco   
shook his head. The vendor continued. "Koi is a fish that lives here in the   
seas! You can adopted them as pets you know." 

Draco asked, "Is it fresh Koi?" The vendor looked confused. "Fresh Koi?"   
Draco was becoming annoyed with this place. "The fish you bloody moron! Is   
the fish fresh?!" 

The vendor laughed. "You do not eat the Koi! It is food for your Koi!" Soon   
the other vendors heard him laughing and came over and said, "We also laugh   
at your stupidity! We will point our fingers at you and laugh!" And they   
started laughing. 

Draco was becoming very hot in the face, because these people were making him   
feel stupid. He ran and then magicked himself back up to the main Neopia.   
  
He wondered how to get back to his own world, the real world, but figured he   
would have to say there forever. He figured he needed someone/something to   
help him steal stuff, so he got a Lupe. It's name was   
The_Chia_Eater. The_Chia_Eater liked to eat chias, and Draco found this very   
useful. Chias has very   
sweet, tender meat, too. He also registered under the neopets name of   
Chia_Eater, as he liked to eat   
Chias. 

He needed to get a house, somehow. He did not know what world to get it in.   
He desided to go to   
Happy Valley, and see if there was anything good there. He had protection   
against the stupid little Chias   
now. 

~*To be continued*~ 

CharNorse's Note: Um, I hope you people understood this. Go look at   
Chia_Eater on neopets, too. :-) 

Psycho Lizard's Note: CHIA'S ARE EVIL!!!! DIE CHIAS DIE!!! 

Disclaimer: LittlePyroTwo belongs to Pyro Sarah, the green dragon thing is   
Psyloo the Shoyru and he belongs to me. The_Chia_Eater belongs to Draco and   
Draco belongs to JK. Neopets belongs to the Neopets people. You want the   
Chias? You can have them!! 


End file.
